


Cold Shoulder

by theaterkid821



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: Jeremy was ignoring you at the Halloween party and comes to make it up to you.





	Cold Shoulder

You’d been friends with Jeremy ever since you were able to walk. Your parents were friends from college, so you hung out all the time. And when Michael came into the picture around 8th grade, your friendship became even tighter. The three of you would sit around and play video games all day during the summer and in the afternoons during school you would study together.   
But even you couldn’t deny the fact that as time progressed, your feelings towards Jeremy grew more romantic than platonic. You’d been giving him playful signals of this, like touching his bicep in conversation and leaning your head on his shoulder, but he never seemed to get the message. He just continued on as if nothing happened.   
His constant neglect of your ever-growing attraction was one of the many reasons why you gravitated towards the theater. You loved the shows, the songs, the people, and everything about it. You could talk about it for days and no one would be able to stop you. Just thinking about a particular show made you feel so much happier.   
But at this moment, you and Michael were in the same sort of boat. You were with him when he got the SQUIP and you saw what it did to him. You watched him slowly turn into the monster that he wanted to be that it was turning him into. It broke your heart to watch him go on dating Brook. During this time, you made a new friend in the show, Christine, and focused your time on your lines and blocking to distract yourself from the heartbreak in your chest.   
That was, until the Halloween party came around.  
. . .  
The music was loud, there were so many people, and drinks were being chugged everywhere. You absolutely hated it. Jake was off somewhere, so you and Christine were off in a corner of his house dancing along to Hamilton which was blasting from your phone. You felt so happy in that moment and saw Jeremy stumble around the house. You stared at him for a decent while until Christine nudged you and said, “go talk to him. Seriously, what’ve you got to lose?”  
You shrug and go up to him, knowing she was right. And wave to him… no response. You call out his name… no response. You walk right up to him and start talking to him… no response. It seemed as if he was blocking you out entirely. After a while you give up and storm off back to Christine. She gives you a hug, “wanna go home and listen to Dear Evan Hansen?” you smile weakly, “you know me so well.”  
. . .  
You were sitting on your bed, watching a Wicked bootleg when there was a knock at the door. You pause the video and open the door. Outside is Jeremy, in his normal striped shirt and blue cardigan. This seemed unusual to you, since he hadn’t worn that since he’d gotten his SQUIP, “Jeremy?”  
“Hey… can I come in?”  
“Um yeah… sure. Can I get you anything? A snack? Water?”  
“No, I’m good… I just wanted to talk maybe?”  
“Yeah.” You turn off the TV and walk upstairs with him. You shut the door and sit on your bed with him, “what’s up?”  
“I got rid of the SQUIP”  
“Oh… how? I thought that thing was supposed to be impossible to get rid of.”  
“Well I-I… it’s a long story. But look… the reason I got it was because I wanted you to like me.”  
“W-what do you mean?”  
“I mean you never seemed to notice me and I… I wanted to be cool for you. You deserve someone who’s fine and cool and chill.”   
“Jer…” your heart broke at his words. He loved you and he thought that you didn’t love him back. “I love you too… I thought you never noticed me. I love you just the way you are Jeremy. To me, you already are perfect.” You stroke his cheek, with tears falling down your eyes. “I love how nerdy you are. I love how excited about video games. I love the way you blush and giggle when you get really happy. I love the way you run your hands through your hair when you get nervous.”   
At this point, he’s crying too and pulls you close to his chest, letting you tear up into his shoulder. He pulls you closer, “oh Jeremy…” he nods, into the crook of your neck. “I know… I know…(Y/N) I am so sorry… I messed up. I messed up so bad. Can you ever forgive me?” he looks at you with tears in his eyes, and deep sincerity in his voice. Sure, this was the boy who broke your heart, but he was also the boy who held it.   
You sniffle slightly and nod, “yeah of course Jeremy.”   
He smiles and wipes the tears from your cheek. You lean into his touch; his fingers feel so soft against your skin. “Can… can I kiss you?”   
You nod, and he pulls you impossibly closer, connecting your lips. It starts off as soft and full of love, but soon turns into something much more heated. Your hands start to move from his back to up his neck and into his hair. Not necessarily pulling, but just feeling. His hair is so soft through your fingers. His hands start to move down towards the hem of your shirt. “Can I?” you nod, and he slides it off your body, feeling the skin as he becomes exposed. “So beautiful,” he whispers once its fully off. “So” he gives you a kiss on the lips, “fucking,” he kisses your neck, “beautiful,” he kisses the mound of your breast and you let out a quiet moan.   
“Jer…”  
“I know baby, I know”  
You slowly start to undress each other and end up with you and lying on the bed as he goes to get a condom. “Are you sure about this” he asks you one final time. You nod, and he pushes into you slowly. You moan softly and arch your back, getting used to the feeling of him being inside you. You give him the motion and he start to move. The feeling is so good, as you let your fingernails scratch down his back. There would be marks left in the morning, but you didn’t care. It felt too good to care.   
You both soon reached your climaxes and cuddled on your bed. Soon enough you hear the front door open and someone come upstairs and you both scramble to find your clothes and put them on.   
You hear the voice of Michael saying, “hey (Y/N), I just came over to bring back your book and see if you-OH MY GOD MY EYES!” he shouts as he covers his eyes with his hand.  
Jeremy blushes, “M-Michael! What are you doing here? You didn’t tell me you were coming over.”  
“I mean, I always come over without telling you. I didn’t realize it would be any different this time.”  
By this time, you both had gotten fully dressed, “Michael we’re both not naked now. You can open your eyes.” He hesitantly does, as if he thinks you’d prank him and he lets out a sigh of relief. “I can’t believe I walked in on you two having sex”  
He sits on your desk chair. “Well, in our defense, it wasn’t our intention to have you see that.”  
He huffs and leans back into his chair. “Does that mean you two have made up.” You nod as he puts an arm around your waist. He sighs in relief, “finally!”


End file.
